Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Broly The Invader
by jonesman2007
Summary: The legendary super sayian Broly crash lands on Mirinoi and begins an rampage. The retired lost galaxy rangers resumed their duties to stop the legndary super sayian. But can they do it?


**The Creature known as Broly**

Outside the orbit of the planet Mirinoi a rift in the universe cracks over a dark meteor comes crashing down on the planet. Questions arise as what kind of evil force is inside it. The people of Mirinoi will have to pray and hope its not another evil force like Trakeena but they are about to find out that its the force far more sinster and more terrifying than Trakeena ever was. The security team of Mirinoi is on the case to find out what it is.

" Sir We are coming up on where the meteor crashed. The radiation is off the charts." Said solider.

"Keep looking solider." Said Commander Stantan." You and your team keep looking. We got to find out whats inside that metetor.

"Yes Sir. We are here now." Said solider.

"What do you see?" Said Commander Stantan.

"There is a huge crater here." Said soilder. "It seems like there was something here and it couldnt of gone far."

"Take a look and be careful. If it gets too nasty, you and your men retreat as soon as possible."

The soliders of Mirinoi searched high and low for the origin of the crater. Hours later they found large footprints leading towards the city. They qucikly got in there vehicles to catch up with the creature. Soon they managed to catch up and conered it. The creature looked more like a human male than most creatures. He is over six feet has huge bulky muscles. His hair was golden and his the pupils in his eyes were gone. The soliders of Mirinoi were if not terrirfed.

"Stop creature...identify yourself...what is your business here." Said solider.

"KA...KA...KAKAROT!" Said creature.

"What?" Said solider. "Is that your name? Sir he says his name is a Kakarot.

"Restrain him." Said Commander Stantan." Lets bring him in for questioning."

"Roger Sir!" Said solider. "Alright lets bring him in."

The soliders of Mirinoi were about to restrain him until he raised his fist and killed the arresting soliders instantly.

"'MY NAME IS NOT KAKAROT!...I AM BROLY!"

Broly started to shoot blast from his hands and started his rampage on the planet Mirinoi. Hours had passed Commander Stantan panicked on whats going on. So far Broly has destroyed several small cities killing over thousands of people. Commander Stantan knew who to called if situation like this were to occur and they are the lost galaxy rangers but he felt that they have moved on since their ranger days. Leo and Kendrix have married and are trying to make their first child. Kai is going up for Commander Stantan's job. Damon has mechanic shops all over Mirinoi. Maya lives with her people and she is the ambassdor of the planet to disccuss peace and prosperity between the new citizens and her people. So far the former galaxy rangers are living peaceful happy lives until the attacks on the planet by Broly. Threatened that their new way of life will soon come to an end if Broly isnt in order to have their normal lives again they will have to resume their duties as power rangers. Later that day the rangers all meet up at the site of where they returned their Quasar sabers to the stone from which it came from. The rangers were happy to see each other.

.

"Guys its good to see you guys again." Said Leo.

"Leo its been way too long." Said Maya.

"Ten years to be exact." Said Kai. "Damon your a person that I missed the most man."

"Yea I missed someone to annoy." Said Damon.

"I honestly take you guys as my second family. Well you guys are my only family here." Said Kendrix.

"Alright guys we can catch up for real later." Said Leo. "Right now we need to deal with this threat that calls himself Broly. You guys ready to do this?"

"Ready!" Said the others.

The rangers walk up to the stone where the quasar sabers were. They all reach for the sabers and they all pull out the sabers with ease as if they were pulling them out for the first time. Several mulitcolored lightens up the sky of the planet. The rangers morphers appear on their wrists.

"Let's get back into action."said Leo. "Ready!"

"GO GALATIC!"

The rangers transform into the galaxy rangers. The rangers feel renergize as they missed what it felt like to be power rangers again. Leo coumincator goes off and its none other than his brother Mike.

"Go ahead Mike." Said Leo.

"Leo I knew you guys get your powers back." Said Mike. "Just in time as well. The creature Broly is attacking the capital you guys need to get there now!"

"Gotcha! Were on our way." Said Leo." Alright guys lets do it!"

Meanwhile in the captial of Mirinoi Broly began his attack. Destroying buldings and killing everyone in his path. The soliders did their best to slow him down but they didnt stand a chance agaisnt him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! STUPID HUMANS." Said Broly." YOU DONT KNOW WHO I AM! I AM THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAYIAN!"

Broly continues his rampage until five multicolored streaks of light appeared infront of him. They were no other than the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers.

"More vermin to destrory." Said Broly.

"Not so fast Broly." Said Leo. "Your rampage stops here and now!

"Whos gonna stop me?" Said Broly.

"That will be us!" Said Kai.

"Alright enough talk. Lets get him." Said Maya.

The rangers started to attack Broly. They started to use hand to hand comabt agaisnt. So far their punches and kicks didnt even tickle him. Broly punches Leo and Kai sending them flying across the streets. His kicks managed to push back Kendrix and Damon. Maya uses her delta daggers but Broly managed to dodge both of them. Maya goes for another attack but Broly breaks both of them and punches herto the ground.

"Is that it power rangers?" Said Broly.

"Were are not through yet!" Said Leo.

"Oh your back up huh? What some more?" Said Broly.

"QUASAR SABER!" Shouted Leo.

"Whats that your butter knife?" Said Broly.

The other rangers draw their quasar sabers as well. Charging at Broly. He laughs hysterically as he chagres at them as well. The rangers go for the strike and Broly tries to strike as well but the quasar sabers managed to hurt him. He shouts in shock in pain.

"WHAT?" Said Broly. "IMPOSSIBLE HOW CAN THIS BE?"

"Guys the quasar sabers can hurt him." Said Leo.

"Now the tables have turned in our favor." Said Kendrix.

"Lets kick this guys ass!" Said Damon.

"For once I agree with Damon." Said Kai.

The rangers continued the fight. Now the Broly one and only weakness is the rangers quasar sabers. Broly was weakend and his strength depleted as well.

"Hey guys i think its time we take it a level." Said Maya.

"Lets do it." Said Leo. "Ready guys."

"LIGHTS OF ORION ACTIVATE!"

The galaxy rangers were together and transformed into their lights of orion form. Their quasar sabers were enhanced. They gained golden arm bands and belt buckle. They have also gained their wrist mouted claw. Angry Broly started to get more and more agressive and his power started to shake the planet. Broly started to charge up gurlgling his salivia out of his mouth. His hair started to grow longer. The galaxy rangers didnt know whats is going on but Broly is going through a transformation.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
